Plan de mezclas
by rox siniestra
Summary: La raza humana corre peligro. Y dependerá de cinco diosas evitarlo. Pero con el pasar del tiempo no serán ellas las que demuestren el amor... Sino las que lo comiencen a comprender desde la perspectiva de su otra mitad. Esta la verdadera historia de la salvación humana.
1. Prólogo: Julio 2012

**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez dando acto de presencia con un nuevo fanfic de Amour Sucré. Esto llegó a mí de la nada así que no me resistí en poder escribirlo… Nee sé bien que aun tengo mucho, pero muchos fanfics que terminar pero quería dar a conocer este. Ojalá no me maten por esto…**

**Sean bienvenidos a leer esta nueva locura y cuidado… No todo es lo que parece.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

En la vida no todo es como uno lo planea. Hay momentos en los que la idea de un plan es relevante… Pero en otros casos un plan es lo único que necesitan y lo único que puede llegar a funcionar… Pero no estaría aquí de no ser porque un plan no es siempre lo que uno planea. Esta es la historia del Plan de Mezclas. No les diré quien soy… Pero poco a poco se enteran…

Este suceso duro un año. Y les contare a detalle lo ocurrido en cada mes… Este plan dio comienzo en Agosto del 2012. Cada mes consiste de cuatro semanas… Es extraño. No es como en Aleigal… Ahí han de tener una pista de quien soy yo. Pero me dejare de tormentas y hare que este recuerdo de un inicio…

**Julio 2012**

Nabila, la protectora de la raza humana, estaba hablando con Helio, el jefe de los protectores. Hace un tiempo Helio comenzó a notar que los humanos no tenían el mismo concepto sobre el amor y, para ellos, mitos o leyendas. Los protectores, guardianes y dioses no somos más que algo fantasioso para los humanos, y para algunos somos una burla. Como decía… Helio ya se había cansado de todo esto, y decidió que la raza humana… desapareciera. Pero Nabila no estaba feliz por ello, así que pensó en un plan para que los humanos no desaparecieran. Fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió que si podía lograr que cinco jóvenes, de caracteres diferentes, pudieran enamorarse y, al menos, cambiar un poco, la raza humana no se acabaría. Ella le presento a Helio la petición… Pero él no acepto. Él sabia que aunque cambiaran no funcionaria. Quería una prueba de ese amor y, sobre todo, una mezcla. Una diosa debía lograr que un joven entienda sobre el amor, que no todo es lo mismo… Ella hizo ese trato, pero ahora necesitaba ayuda. Fue ahí donde cuatro chicas y yo entramos en acción…

Nabila nos asignó a cada una un chico porque creyó que nos resultaría más fácil…

María había sido asignada a un joven que odiaba casi todo, amante de la música, en una palabra: "Rebelde". Pero para ella no sería ningún reto… Ya que ella fue criada para ser fuerte. Haría lo que fuera falta para que él entienda que el amor se siente con el corazón, algo que todos poseemos.

Laura había sido asignada a un joven que sufrió por amor, su padre no lo aprecia como hijo. Aunque ella ya se lo esperaba... Solo necesitaba que aquel joven sienta lo especial del amor. Ella le daría el amor que necesitaba.

Rocío había sido asignada a un joven un tanto olvidadizo, con una familia dividida, por eso prefería refugiarse en la soledad y hundirse en sus pensamientos. Ella iba a mostrarle que hay luz al otro lado del camino de la soledad, que una familia es relevante a comparación del amor.

Daniela había sido asignada a un joven que era maltratado por su familia, creía que si estudiaba y era el mejor de su clase ellos lo querían… pero no fue así. No era un problema para ella, solo debía demostrarle que el amor no solo se encuentra de parte de la familia… Sino que también se encontraba con una persona que si te amara.

Stefani había sido asignada a un joven amante de los videojuegos, un friki sin duda alguna. Esto no estaba difícil para una chica como ella. Solo debía mostrarle que el amor esta más allá de la pantalla de su PSP.

Estas cinco chicas estaban preparadas para enamorar a su chico asignado. Solo había algo que nos tenía un poco preocupadas… ¿A qué se referían con una prueba de ese amor? ¿Por qué le decían plan de mezclas? Fue ahí cuando Nabila nos explicó lo que había acordado con Helio. Estaríamos un año en la tierra, cumpliendo con nuestra parte del plan. Pero el plan no solo era enamorar al joven asignado, sino que también había que quedar embarazada de él… Por eso esto era conocido como el plan de mezclas. Una diosa embarazada de un humano.

Al principio la cinco no estábamos de acuerdo con este plan. Pero luego Tempus, el amo del tiempo, nos mostró que ocurriría si la raza humana desaparecía… Y no era algo muy bonito. Ahora que habíamos aceptado nos dieron el resto, en la Tierra, de Julio para prepararnos para el comienzo del plan a principio de Agosto. Aun no me quedaba muy en claro el tiempo en la Tierra. Solo tengo una cosa en mente… Y es que este plan… puede fallar.

Casi a fin del mes de Julio estaba pensando como haría para lograr que ese joven se enamorara de mí… Soy una diosa que no sabe como conquistar. No es que estuviera preocupada por no poder lograrlo… Solo temía por lo que podía ocurrir si no lo lograba… Pero a lo que más temía era a estar embarazada. Al llegar a mis catorce años me dijeron que para quedar embarazada necesitaría realizar un tratamiento, y solo si el espermatozoide de mi pareja fuera resistente y fuerte no necesitaría ningún tratamiento. Me pregunto si eso también implica para los humanos. No sé que es lo que me espera en la Tierra, pero estoy dispuesta a todo. Haría lo que haga falta y esperaba que Tempus no se haya equivocado con ese posible futuro… Porque si era así. Los protectores, los guardianes, los dioses… Todos… Estaríamos en peligro de que nuestras vidas llegaran a su fin… Por la eternidad…

Solo quedaba por esperar lo mejor ya que la misión… Estaba por dar inicio…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este prologo? ¿Creen que es buena la idea?**

**Agradezco a mis amigas Jhina, Daniela, Laura y Hilary por dejar que las integre en el fanfic. Gracias chicas por esto.**

**Bueno ya saben que acepto casi todo y les recomiendo que se hagan escuchar. Un hola es mejor que un silencio.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Agosto 2012: La primera interacción

**Bueno… Mátenme por tardarme tanto… Es que quería esperar un poco antes de escribir más de esta historia. Bueno el prólogo les habrá dejado unas cuantas ideas de que es lo que puede llegar a pasar en el transcurso de la historia.**

**Pero basta de charlas… Que comience el primer capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Amour sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

**Agosto 2012: **La primera impresión.

Las cinco jóvenes diosas se había juntado el primer día del mes de agosto… Había acordado que pasarían la primera semana como vigilas de sus presas. Ya que de esa forma lograrían ver que actitudes tienen y así armar su plan de conquista. Nabila les había proporcionado una vivienda para que vivieran juntas. Y, casualmente, estaba ubicada a la misma distancia de los hogares de sus jóvenes…

-Bien- dijo María-. Creo que ya es la hora de partir…

-A propósito…- dijo Daniela-. ¿Cómo iremos a la Tierra?

Nabila sonrió al verlas a todas con la expresión de dudas… Jamás les habían dicho la forma en la que llegarían a la Tierra… Pero la sonrisa de Nabila no les dio una buena señal.

-Solo digamos que…- comenzó a decir Nabila-. Verán el hogar de su presa- las cinco diosas comenzaron a flotar y a irradiar un brillo excepcional-. Buen viaje.

Como si fueran estrellas fugaces, las diosas salieron disparadas hacia la tierra. Cayendo una en un lugar diferente…

_Con María…_

La joven portaba su vestido de diosa… Era strapless, ajustado de la cintura para arriba, mientras que la parte inferior paria como un tul fino hasta unos centímetros más bajos que las rodillas. Miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro.

-Así que esta es la Tierra… No es la gran cosa.

La joven observo las casas… Esperando hallar al joven rebelde que le fue asignado. Pero como no obtuvo resultado comenzó a caminar hasta que chocó con un joven de cabellos rojos, el cual tenía en sus manos una bolsa de mandados y a su derecha un Beauceron.

-Fíjate por donde vas tabla de planchar- dijo el de cabellera roja-. No te había visto antes en el barrio. ¿Nueva?

María estaba muda… Las palabras no le salían de la boca. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni ella misma lo sabía en ese momento… Pero algo en el de cabellos rojos le llamó la atención. Algo que no sabía cómo explicarlo… Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación…

El joven la miró con extrañeza… Y al notar que ella no le contesto decidió regresar a su casa. María miró a cuál de las casa había entrado el joven… Era sabido que esa era su presa… Castiel.

-¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¿Por qué me quede muda? Agh… Ese fosforo va a pagármelas por decirme tabla de planchar.

Ella bufó con enfado… definitivamente no logró lo que esperaba con la primera vista de su presa.

_Con Laura…_

La joven diosa había caído frente a lo que parecía un base militar… Le pareció algo fuera de lugar ya que se encontraba con su vestido, era similar al de María a excepción de que este tenía la parte superior como una musculosa. Ella miró fijamente la "base militar" y notó que un joven estaba saliendo con una bolsa de basura. Ese joven tenía unos pantalones militares y unas botas de combate, mientras que su torso permanecía desnudo, dejando ver su abdomen marcado, al igual que sus musculosos brazos.

Laura soltó un suspiro que no había soltado jamás… Le había parecido muy extraño ese suspiro. Pero estaba tan concentrada en ello que no notó que el joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba ahora frente a ella… observándola con curiosidad.

-Hola pequeña- saludó el de cabellos castaños-. ¿Qué hacías mirando mi casa?

Laura salió de sus pensamientos y miró al joven, y sin notarlo sus mejillas comenzaron a subir de tono.

-Esto… Yo solo… Yo solo…

-¿Eres nueva por aquí?

-Eh… Algo así.

-¿Se puede saber cómo te llamas?

-Yo… Yo… soy…

-¡Kentin entra aquí y sigue entrenando!- gritó una voz bastante grave-. ¡Y no me importa si estas frente a mafiosos! ¡Entras ya mismo!

-¡Ya voy papá!- miró a Laura-. Nos vemos.

Kentin entró trotando a su casa y solo cuando la puerta se cerró Laura pudo decir:

-Mi nombre es Laura…

_Con Daniela…_

La joven había caído frente a una pequeña mansión… Y chocando con una joven de cabellos rubios. La rubia la miró de arriba abajo y haciendo una mueca de desagrado por el vestido largo y con hombreras.

-Ese atuendo esta pasado de moda- dijo la rubia-. ¿Acaso te viste tu abuelita?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste niña. Y a la próxima que me toques juro que te voy a…

-¡Amber basta!

-Nathaniel yo…

-Entra en la casa.

La joven de cabellos rubios entro en la mansión. Dejando a un joven rubio frente a la joven diosa.

-Lo lamento mucho… Mi hermana puede ser un tanto… Execrable.

Daniela estaba perdida… Parecía que con solo ver a ese joven defendiéndola sintió que…

-Mi príncipe azul…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh… Yo… Eh… ¡La hora!- miró su muñeca desnuda- ¡Es tarde!

La joven salió disparada lo más lejos posible de aquel joven… Nunca estuvo tan nerviosa en toda su vida… Sentir nervios era una experiencia que nació en el instante que vio a su presa… Nathaniel.

_Con Stefani…_

La joven había llegado a un apartamento… Y veía a unos jóvenes en uno de los balcones. Uno de ellos estaba viendo una revista de moda, mientras que el otro estaba jugando con su PSP. El joven que tenía la revista de modas salto de su asiento golpeando a su hermano, lo que ocasionó que este tirara la PSP por el balcón. Stefani rápidamente se acercó más y logró atrapar la PSP.

-¡Ya voy bebe!

Se había escuchado que gritó uno de los jóvenes, seguramente el que había perdido la PSP. En tan solo treinta segundo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes se encontraba detrás de ella. Stefani sintió una respiración en su cuello… Se giró y vio fijamente los ojos celestes del joven…

-¿Me la devuelves?

Él extendió su mano y le sonrió a la joven… Esta al verlo se sonrojo fuertemente… Solo pudo entregarle su PSP.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Cuando él hizo esa pregunta… Ella ya no estaba… Se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

_Con Rocío…_

La joven estaba en frente de una tienda de ropa… Y notó a un joven de cabellos negros que la observaba… O mejor dicho observaba su ropa… La cual era un vestido de mangas largas con escote en ve ajustado en la parte superior y suelto en la parte inferior, la cual le llegaba hasta un poco sobre las rodillas.

-Ese si es tu estilo…- dijo el joven de cabellos negros-. Pero el blanco no te sienta bien. Si gusta entra en la tienda de ropa y fíjate lo que te guste y te quede bien.

Rocío miró la tienda, suspiró y entró. Al entrar se veían diversas ropas… Pero solo algo le había llamado la atención… Un brazalete que se encontraba en uno de los estantes. Pero al tener una estatura no muy alta no lograba alcanzarlo. Hasta que sintió unos brazos en su cintura y luego comenzó a elevarse hasta que tomo el brazalete y miró sobre su hombro y ahí lo vio… Un joven de ojos bicolor la estaba cargando para que pudiera alcanzar el objeto que tanto le gustaba… El color de sus mejillas comenzó a hacerse carmesí y cuando el joven la bajo ella soltó el brazalete y salió corriendo fuera de la tienda… Y solo logró escuchar:

-¡Lysandro ahuyentaste a una clienta!

Ella corrió y corrió hasta que identificó una casa con un cartel de madera en el jardín delantero que decía "Aleigal"… Esa era su casa. Entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo… Apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y dejándose caer…

Las demás chicas se encontraban ahí… La observaron al igual que ella a las demás… Todas soltaron un suspiro y dijeron:

-La primera interacción no fue lo que esperaba…

Cada una apoyó ambas manos sobre el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón… Y cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos… Y recuerdos…

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo… Me encantaría saber que les pareció. Y estaría fascinada si me lo comentan y me dicen que piensan que pasara en el próximo.**

**Creo que ya han de saber que acepto casi todo ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o fanfic… Mata-nee**


	3. Agosto 2012: La pequeña

**Bueno aquí tienen la continuación y si estaba inspirada… Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Antonella. Y espero que te guste este segundo capítulo, también lo espero de los demás lectores claro está.**

**Muy bien me quiero librar de las responsabilidades y que comiencen a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los míos.**

* * *

**Agosto 2012:** La pequeña.

No solo había pasado la primera semana de Agosto, sino que también nos habían llegado problemas… Ya que Helio vio junto con Nabila la primera interacción con nuestras presas… Creyeron que no podríamos. Pero no nos dimos por vencidas… María no se rindió con su rebelde, por mucho que le costara salir de sus fantasías al verlo logró descubrir varias cosas interesantes… Laura comenzó a hacer trotes por todos los parques de la ciudad, lo que logró que el joven militar la mirara con una sonrisa… Daniel notó que la única manera de poder llevarse bien con su presa era que estuvieran al mismo nivel, en otras palabras, se internó en la biblioteca y comenzó a estudiar… Stefani debatió internamente como ganarse a su gamer, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente, para entender el sentimiento de un gamer, debía ser uno… Rocío llegó a pensar que tal vez ese joven de estilo victoriano oculta más de lo que debería, debía volverse su amiga, para poder llegar al fondo del misterio… Pero no todo tuvo que ver con las presas… Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llegó a sus vidas…

-¡Rocío!

La joven diosa bajo corriendo las escaleras… Pensando en que la pequeña se había lastimado… Así es la pequeña de nombre Antonella… Un diosa de, aparentemente, nueve años… Nabila la había enviado para ver el progreso del plan. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió mandar a una niña de nueve años?

-Antonella…- dijo Rocío-. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Efectivamente la pequeña Antonella había puesto la casa de cabeza con su llegada. Y la que debía soportarla era aquella que la encontró…

-Dije que me vengaría por no llevarme con mi sueño…

-Antonella ya hablamos de esto… El vendedor de ropa es muy grande para ti.

-Por favor…

-Dije que no.

-Ese chico que parece un príncipe victoriano… ¿No trabaja ahí?

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Deberías estar intentando algo con él.

-Si te cuido no puedo.

-¡Y vayamos las dos!

-No…

-Solo vamos a comprar ropa y de paso lo vigilas.

Rocío suspiro rendida y miro fijamente a la pequeña.

-Tú ganas… Iremos.

-¡Sí! ¡Veré a mi vendedor hermoso!

-Nabila… Te odio…

La joven diosa fue camino a la tienda de ropa, llevando de la mano a la pequeña Antonella. En el camino vieron a María peleando con Castiel.

-¿Y así lo quiere enamorar?

-Antonella… Hay que entender que son dos rebeldes a los cuales no les gusta admitir que se equivocaron… Y sus orgullos les impedirán hablar de sus emociones libremente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas aun.

-Mala.

-Vámonos ya…

Continuaron su camino, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar a un parque… Y Antonella arrastró a Rocío dentro de el para jugar un poco. Y ahí estaban Laura y el joven militar… Ella estaba contando cuantas flexiones de brazos podía hacer. Y él… estaba en la flexión de brazos número cuatrocientos veintidós.

-¿A eso le dicen romance?

-No sé por qué dices que no es romántico…

-Porque no lo es.

-Si lo es… Ambos están juntos. Tal vez no estén haciendo algo típico de una pareja… Pero es que cada persona es diferente… Y hay que entenderlo y acostumbrarse… Si lo amas… Lo amaras tal y como es…

-¿Eres la diosa del amor o algo así?

-No… Solo sé entender a las diferentes clases…

-¿Diferentes clases?

-No todos son iguales… Puede haber gente que es muy romántica y que a la vez odie lo romántico.

-Explícamelo.

-Supongamos hay un chico que es experto en romance… Pero odia todo eso… Y prefiere otras cosas…

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-No seas curiosa… Todo a su tiempo.

-Eres misteriosa.

-Cuando el misterio desaparece se va la magia…

Luego de caminar un poco más llegaron a la tienda de ropa y adentro vieron a una joven de cabellos blancos, junto con un joven de cabellos celestes… Estaban en las entradas de los probadores alcanzándoles a cuatro personas algunas prendas. Se podían oír las quejas de los cuatro…

-Esas son Daniela y Stefani- dijo Rocio-. Reconocería sus quejas por todas partes…

-¿Qué harán aquí?

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que nos vean y nos obliguen a nosotras.

-Te apoyo.

Ambas se dieron media vuelta. Pero solo la mayor chocó con un joven provocando una caída con el resultado de ella abajo y el arriba. Los dos abrieron los ojos, cruzando miradas… Sus ojos bicolores de él se chocaron con chocolates de ella… Sus rostros estaban muy cerca… Sentían la respiración del otro. Ninguno se podía levantar en ese momento, él estaba en un trance y ella simplemente no quería pedirle que se levante…

Antonella los miró y sonrió. Para esta pequeña eso era el romance… Una situación accidental que produce un sentimiento al que conocen como amor.

-¡Lysandro!- gritó el dueño de la tienda de ropa-. ¡Levántate!

Lysandro se levantó y le extendió a la diosa. Ella aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie… Luego vio como Antonella estaba abrazando la pierna del vendedor de ropa.

-Vaya Leigh…- dijo Lysandro-. Al parecer tienes una pequeña admiradora.

-No tienes idea…- dijo Rocío. Todo el día quiso venir aquí por él.

-Jamás puede escuchar tu nombre… ¿Te molestaría decírmelo?

-Me llamo Rocío.

-Un gusto… Soy Lysandro. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermanita?

-Antonella y ella no…- pensó como explicar que una menor vive con ella sin ser familia-. Se va a querer ir tan rápido.

-Eso no importa… Pueden quedarse el tiempo que ustedes gusten.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa. Mientras que Antonella se separó de la pierna del joven vendedor y fue en dirección a los vestidores. Cuando llegó ahí tiro las cortinas que formaban los vestidores… Dejando a cuatro jóvenes en ropa interior al descubierto.

Daniela y Stefani vieron a Antonella con una sonrisa en el rostro y gritaron:

-¡ROCÍO!

Nathaniel y Armin las miraron… Y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas… Miraron a la pequeña y luego a de nuevo a las chicas. Mientras que Antonella se ocultaba detrás de Leigh, y ponía una cara de "Yo no fui". Ya era oficial… Esa pequeña… Le iba a hacer las vidas más interesantes y el plan más entretenido…

* * *

**Bueno~ pueden odiarme tranquilas xD Y si… A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes que nunca. Solo recen de que las chicas no mueran en el intento de "ayuda" de Anto.**

**Bueno saben bien que acepto casi todo. Y amaría poder leer sus reviews ya que ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fanfic.**

**Mata-nee**


	4. Agosto 2012: Los problemas comienzan

**Bueno~ heme aquí nuevamente… Con la mente fresca y una locura de capitulo que tuve que escribir en clase y terminar mientras cuidaba a mi bebe Morito. Y no, no soy madre. Solo es mi pequeño perrito…**

**Hace un tiempo las dejo con unas pequeñas intrigas de que pasaría… Bueno espero que esto conteste sus amadas dudas.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**Agosto 2012****:**_ Los problemas comienzan._

Ya habíamos llegado a la tercera semana del mes de Agosto y comenzamos a asistir al Instituto Sweet Amoris… Como era de esperarse… Los problemas no tardaron en aparecer…

-¿Eso es un perro?- preguntó María-. ¿Qué hace un perro en el instituto?

-¡Oye niña!

-¿Directora?

-¡¿Por qué no atrapaste a mi pobre Kiki?!

-¿El perro se llama Kiki?

-¡BUSCALO!

Rocío, Laura, Stefani y Daniela miraron a María y se alejaron… No era por ser malas amigas… Es solo… Que no querían más problemas de los necesarios…

-Y ahora… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ese perro? Bah… No puede ser tan difícil…

Las demás chicas se dispersaron por todo el instituto… Aun no estaban seguras de donde estaba todo y querían intentar no perderse… Laura termino en el gimnasio… Y allí vio a Kentin trotando… Se sentó en las gradas y sonrió al verlo.

-¡Laura! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Kentin. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Está mejor… Y… Quiere que vengas a casa hoy.

La joven se quedó muda unos instantes… ¡La madre de él quería conocerla! Pero… ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí. Y también mi padre.

-Está bien…

-Muy bien. Veme en la entrada a la hora de irnos y te llevare… Aunque ya sabes cómo ir a mi casa. Y bueno… Pues… Nada… Olvídalo- sonrió y le dirigió una sonrisa-. Mejor será que me duche. Nos vemos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a los vestuarios… Mientras que Laura colocó su mano en su mejilla y sonrió.

Por otra parte del instituto… Una joven estaba sentada en una de las aulas con un cuaderno en la mano… Estaba escribiendo algo.

Qué lindo es el amor cundo llega de verdad

Qué lindo el saber que en alguien puedes confiar

¿Por qué temerle tanto si nadie morirá?

Solamente muere el cuándo no se quiere más

Pero qué lindo es el amor cuando llega de verdad

Qué lindo es el amor cuando llega de verdad

Que hermosa sensación que te causa cuando esta

Es una ansiedad que no se puede aguantar

No te deja dormir, todo lo quiere ya

A veces el amor te enceguece hasta sentir

Que hasta tu corazón no pertenece más a ti

Y no existe nadie más que te pueda importar

En este mundo los dos y nadie más

Pero que tristeza el amor cuando te daña

Que feo es el dolor cuando te engañan

Y te dejan sufriendo así

Pero que tristeza es el amor cuando se aleja

Que feo es extrañar cuando te dejan

Y te quedas sola así

Pero qué lindo es el amor cuando llega de verdad

Qué lindo es el amor y que raro a veces es

Donde menos lo esperas ahí lo podes encontrar

Y no hay ninguna ley que te ponga una edad

Solo su forma de ser te enamorara…

-Una canción muy hermosa Rocío

Ella había distinguido esa voz… Era la voz que la traía loca… Era la voz de Lysandro… Miró sobre su hombro y vio el cuerpo del joven victoriano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas atrás mío Lysandro?

-Desde que te sentaste. La canción me da a entender que te enamoraste, pero no traes buenos recuerdos de una relación. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un día un joven de ojos bicolor me dijo "La curiosidad es un defecto muy feo".

-Ese joven es muy sabio. Deberías contestar sus preguntas.

-No te diré mucho. Solo que si le acertaste a que me siento atraída por alguien…

-¿Por quién?

-Te lo diré solo si me muestras una de tus canciones de tu libreta.

-Como guste mi bella dama.

Lysandro abrió su libreta y quitó un pedazo de tela, el cual dejó sobre la mesa que ella tenía enfrente.

Dime cuantas veces quieres que te llore,

Que te siga, que te ruegue, que te implore

Dime cuantas veces quieres que vaya tras de ti

Por si no lo sabes tengo sentimientos,

Y sé que tú sabes muy bien lo que siento

Déjame decirte que esto termino porque…

Mi corazón arde en llamas y tú que no me amas,

Quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas,

Este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar,

Las cosas debo de enfrentar

Que lastima que tu no lo aceptes, que te guste que de ti este pendiente,

Que te traiga la luna y que me asegures que no huyas,

En el fondo te gusta que yo piense en ti, que me encargue de hacerte feliz,

Déjame decirte que esto termino porque…

Mi corazón arde en llamas y tú que no me amas,

Quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar

Y… Mi corazón arde en llamas y tú que no me amas,

Quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar y ya no tengo fuerzas en las mañanas,

Este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar,

Las cosas debo de enfrentar

-Lysandro la canción es hermosa… Pero no me esperaba algo así de ti…

-Esa fue la primera canción que compuse… Fue antes de que entrara en este instituto…

-Ya veo… Bueno mejor será que me vaya.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-A buscar a Antonella…

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo lograste que Leigh la cuide?

-No lo sé… Solo espero que no me odie…

-¿Tan mal se porta?

-No diría que se porta mal… Solo que… Quiere ayudar a su manera… Y a veces… Sale al revés…

Ambos fueron camino a la tienda de ropa y al salir se veía como una joven estaba sentada con una PSP nueva, estaba intentando ganar el juego… Pero no podía pasar del nivel uno. Detrás de ella apareció un joven de cabellos celestes con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oye… No te creí gamer Stefani.

-Hola Alexy… Soy nueva en esto… No puedo pasar del nivel uno…

-Podrías pedirle a Armin que te enseñe… Aunque más de una vez se entusiasma creyendo que realmente está dentro del juego.

Stefani se puso roja como un tomate solo con la mención de Armin. Eso fue algo que Alexy notó casi al instante… Y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico.

-Que tierno… Te gusta Armin.

-¡Alexy!

-¿Qué? Si se te nota que lo amas.

-Bueno… Pues… Yo…

-Vez… Ni siquiera lo niegas… Anda… Pídele a Armin.

-¿Pedirme qué?

-¡Hermanito!

Alexy se lanzó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa inmensa.

-Hola… Armin…

-Hola jugador dos.

-¿Jugador dos?

-Sé que compraste una PSP. Y supongo que me querías pedir que te enseñe a jugar. Y claro que acepto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ven a casa con nosotros y te enseño.

-Me bajo hermano. Iré a ver ropa. Adiós Stefani.

Alexy se fue y dejó a su hermano con Stefani a solas… ¿Lo habrá hecho apropósito? Luego de unos minutos ambos partieron al departamento de Armin y Alexy. Pero no sin antes ver a Castiel y María intentando atrapar a Kiki.

-¡Regresa aquí rata pulgosa!

-¡¿Cómo me convenciste para hacer esto?!

-¡Tú presumiste de que puedes con los perros y ofendí tu orgullo diciéndote que no podrías atrapar a ese perro!

-¡Atrapare a esa rata peinada!

Kiki movió la cola en forma de burla. Castiel y María cruzaron miradas y al mismo tiempo gritaron:

-¡MUERE!

Se lanzaron sobre el pequeño perrito, pero este los esquivó y saltó a los brazos de la directora. Quien al ver a su "bebe" sonrió y se fue casi de inmediato. Mientras que los dos jóvenes quedaban uno abajo del otro… Para ser más específica, Castiel sobre María.

-¡Sal de enzima masoquista!

-¡¿A quién llamas masoquista tabla de planchar?!

-¡Tabla de planchar será tu abuela!

-¡Kiki regresa!

Efectivamente Kiki se había escapado otra vez… Llegó hasta donde estaban ellos dos, saltó sobre la cabeza de Castiel… Ocasionando que él besara a María.

A lo lejos se distinguía a dos jóvenes sorprendidos por esa acción… Ambos estaban leyendo una novela policial hasta que vieron eso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Quién diría que María corría con suerte?

-¿Le gusta Castiel?

-Si… ¿Quieres saber con lo que vivo?

-Claro… A ver si el instituto debe prepararse.

-Que se prepare. Vivo con una rebelde, gritona y orgullosa; una gamer principiante; una adicta a lo dulce y ahora fanática del ejercicio; una pequeña muy traviesa; y una misteriosa que apenas nos cuenta algo.

-María, Stefani, Laura, Antonella y Rocío.

-Le atinaste a todas. Serias buen detective.

-No lo creo… Solo es el resultado de leer miles de novelas policiales.

Amos rieron un poco… Se miraron fijamente y se dedicaron una sonrisa…

Fuera del instituto… Unos jóvenes estaban llegando a una tienda de ropa… Cuando vieron a su dueño sentado en la puerta… Con la cara de espanto. Y a su lado una pequeña niña de nueve años, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas y se acercaron a ellos…

-¿Qué paso Leigh?- preguntó Lysandro-. ¿Robaron?

-No…- dijo Leigh y se paró frente a Rocío-. Desde mañana vas a trabajar aquí para pagarme los daños causados por Antonella…

Dicho esto Leigh entró en el local junto con Lysandro. Ese día no fue lo que todas esperaron… Ya que cuando todas estuvieron en la casa… Laura contó que la madre de Kentin la hizo comer unas cincuenta galletas y su padre hacer trecientas flexiones… María comentó su beso accidental con gracias, cortesía de Kiki… Daniela dijo que estuvo toda la tarde con Nathaniel, él la había llevado a una biblioteca privada para los dos… Stefani contó que jugó toda la tarde con Armin y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá… Y Antonella comentó que casi destruye la tienda de Leigh para que Rocío trabaje ahí… Y Rocío simplemente no habló… No le interesaba comentar lo de Lysandro y las canciones… Creía que aún no era el momento para que lo supieran…

* * *

**Señoras y señores hasta aquí les llegare hoy. ¿La razón? Simple me quede con ganas de dormir la siesta… Ya que por escribir este capítulo no la dormí… Y aun debo estudiar para dos exámenes de mañana… Si lo sé soy genial…**

**Bueno ya saben que esto no acaba aquí… Muy pronto sabrán más de mí… Pero por ahora me despido…**

**Mata-nee**


	5. Agosto 2012: Pijamada mixta

**Bueno~ Lo sé nadie se estaba esperando algo nuevo de mi hasta el 25 o 26 de Agosto… Pero me llegó una idea y no pude evitar escribirla ^^**

**Ya que ahora no estoy segura si será lo último o no hasta que me regrese del viaje… No diré nada con eso… Solo les diré que en este capítulo habrá dos cuerpos por colchón…**

**Disfrútenlo…**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**Agosto 2012: **_Pijamada mixta._

Ya era la última semana de este primer mes en la Tierra… Y nuestros problemas crecían más y más… María y Castiel ahora se sonrojaban al mirarse, y luego desviaban sus miradas… Laura ya tenía los brazos de fideo de tantos ejercicios de brazo que la hacía hacer Kentin, sin mencionar que ya le asqueaban las galletas… Stefani comenzó a ver mal y fue a un oculista, la pobre ahora debía usar lentes por culpa de que tantas horas jugando le dañaron la vista… Daniela tuvo que soportar a Amber en "sus días" junto con Nathaniel, pero aun así no la podía seguir soportando… Rocío comenzó a trabajar para Leigh, y sacaron las cuentas de que debía trabajar ahí por dos años para pagar los destrozos de Antonella, pero al menos pasaba tiempo con Lysandro y mantenía vigilada a su "hermanita"… Pero no todo eran problemas… ¿A quién engaño? Las cosas se pusieron peor… Ya que Antonella nos había dado la peor de todas las noticas… Que quería que le celebráramos el cumpleaños… Y lo dijo con menos de veinticuatro horas de antelación…

-¡Chicas!- gritó Daniela-. ¡Saquen ese pastel del horno!

-¡Que lo haga Stefani!- gritó María-. ¡Estoy ocupada con la decoración!

-¡Yo no!- gritó Stefani-. ¡Ando con los juegos! ¡Laura hazlo tú!

-¡No puedo!- gritó Laura-. ¡Busco la forma en la que "los invitados" decidan si asistir!

Del horno salía humo… Las decoraciones se caían… Los juegos eran de bebes… Y las ideas para que "los invitados" vengan eran muy malas… Las chicas comenzaron a lloran al ver como estaba la casa… Y gritaron entre llanto:

-¡Rocío! ¡Regresa pronto!

¿Dónde estaba Rocío? Pues no era difícil… Estaba trabajando y de paso se había llevado a Antonella para que no estropeara nada de lo que las chicas prepararan… Pero ellas mismas habían realizado el caos… Ahora necesitaban ayuda… Pero… No tenían a quien acudir…

Entre tanto llanto se distinguió el sonido del timbre… Las cuatro salieron disparadas para abrir… Creyendo que su amiga estaba de regreso… Pero se llevaron una buena sorpresa al ver que en la entrada se encontraban: Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin y Armin.

-Chicos…- dijo Laura-. ¿Qué…Qué hacen aquí?

-Rocío nos llamó- dijo Nathaniel-. Creyó que necesitarían ayuda.

Comenzó a salir más humo de la cocina… Algo que los chicos no tardaron en notar, al igual que lo demás que habían preparado y decir:

-Y ella tenía razón.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de ropa… Dos jóvenes se encontraban trabajando… Y una pequeña estaba dormida en los brazos del dueño… Así era… Antonella se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Leigh, ya que él debía tenerla encima para que ella no rompiera nada más…

-Rocío…- le llamó Leigh-. ¿Qué hago con ella?

-Déjala así…- contestó Rocío-. Si despierta romperá más cosas… Y ni tú ni yo queremos eso.

Leigh se sentó en uno de los sillones pequeños que había ahí… Antonella lo estaba usando de almohada… Y él no podía no decir que ella se veía como una angelita…

-¿Y cómo tomó cuando supo o de Rosa?- preguntó Lysandro-. No me creería que estuvo tranquila…

Rocío puso cara de espanto al recordar lo que había pasado aquel día… La cama desarmada; parte de la ropa rota y la otra parte volaba por la ventana; dos libros rotos; las paredes pintadas con marcador que decía: Te odio Rosalya; las zapatillas en el techo; los sostenes de las cinco diosas pegados a la puerta; y la cara de odio y rabia de Antonella…

-Digamos que…- dijo Rocío-. No es algo que quiera volver a ver…

Por otra parte en la casa de las chicas… Nathaniel estaba ayudando a Daniela con el pastel… María, Castiel, Laura y Kentin estaban con la decoración… Y Armin y Stefani estaban ocupados con los juegos…

Ya habían pasado unas horas… Y la casa estaba lista para que la cumpleañera llegara… La puerta se abrió dejando ver unas siluetas… La primera en entrar fue Rocío, siendo seguida por Lysandro y Leigh, quien aún tenía a Antonella en brazos… La pobre seguía dormida… La castaña le hizo una seña a Leigh para que vaya a la habitación de Antonella y la dejara en la cama…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Stefani-. ¿Estaba cansada?

Rocío y Lysandro cruzaron miradas y dijeron:

-Leigh tiene la culpa.

Todos ya cansados por esto… Decidieron volver a sus casas… Pero se desató una tormenta por demás fuerte… Y las chicas no dejaron que los chicos se fueran…

-Sera mejor avisar a nuestros padres.

Tras oír la sugerencia de Nathaniel, todos los chicos llamaron a sus respectivas casas… Y al terminar surgió la duda más pensada: ¿Con quién dormía quién? Pero tras discusiones de habitaciones. Problemas por sonrojos femeninos. Y demás problemas y dificultades… Decidieron que tirarían los colchones y dormirían en la sala… Todos… Bueno todos menos Leigh y Antonella, ya que la pequeña se había aferrado a la ropa del chico… Y este tuvo que recostarse con ella…

Aunque las chicas se recostaron una en cada colchón… Lo que significaba que un chico por chica… Armin no dudo y se fue con su jugador dos… Kentin fue con su pequeña cadete… Nathaniel con su Watson… Lysandro con su chica misteriosa… Y Castiel como no había de otra fue con María…

Habían comenzado a hablar los diez… Sobre la escuela música… Y demás cosas… Hasta que Kentin realizó una pregunta en general:

-¿Están enamoradas?

Cuatro de las cinco chicas se sonrojaron fuertemente… Castiel comenzó a reírse de la cara de tomate de María y ella le aventó una almohada a la cara… Laura oculto su cabeza debajo de las sabanas… Daniela tomó una almohada y se la puso en la cara, mientras que Nathaniel sonría al verla… Y Stefani solo devolvió su mirada a la PSP y siguió jugando… Pero por alguna razón Rocío no estaba sonrojada… Llevándose miradas de sorpresa…

-No me miren así- dijo Rocío-. Cuando me enamore verán lo que me pasa. Hasta entonces no.

Cuatro miradas se posicionaron en ella… Las cuatro femeninas… Suplicando una respuesta…

-Ni con esas miradas lograran que hable…

Lysandro sonrío y beso la mejilla de ella y dijo a su oído:

-El misterio te sienta bien.

Él se recostó y se durmió… Al igual que los chicos. Mientras que las demás fijaron su vista en la castaña… Ya que un leve sonrojo se notó… Y una sonrisa en sus labios se formó… Todas suspiraron y se acomodaron para dormir… Laura siendo abrazada por Kentin… María siendo la almohada de Castiel… Nathaniel y Daniela abrazados… Stefani y Armin en posición de combate amoroso… Y… Rocío de espaldas a Lysandro… Hasta que dormida se acomodó… Y se quedó con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él…

* * *

**Sé más que bien que me estarán odiando por dar esperanzas de escenas lemmons en este capítulo… Me merezco la muerte… Pero bueno es pronto… MUY PRONTO… Para eso. Así que mis amigos me temo que deberán esperar… Pero por favor mírenle el lado positivo… Ya terminamos con un mes… Ahora solo faltan once más… Y son cuatro capítulos por mes… Solo me faltan cuarenta y cuatro capítulos para terminar este fanfic… Oii~ Mucho trabajo para esta floja escritora…**

**Bueno ya conocen la rutina si creen que este capítulo vale la pena… Dejen review… Ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo…**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Mata-nee.**


	6. Septiembre 2012: ¡Grítalo!

**Buenas gente linda~ ¿Cómo se encuentras en este hermoso día? Espero que mejor que esta escritora con bronquitis… La nieve me afecto un poquito ¿No creen? Bien les dejare de rodeos. Seguramente ya estaban comiéndose las uñas esperando esta continuación… O tal vez no pero puedo soñar que sí.**

**Ahh… Un nuevo mes… Como pasan los capítulos… ¡Ok! ¿Quién mando a hablar? Si tardo mucho en actualizar esto… Pero no es mi culpa… Entre la secundaria, la fiesta de fin de egresados, los planes del futuro, el trabajo, y conteste que recién regreso del viaje de Bariloche… Deberán de tenerme paciencia… Y una infinita.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**Septiembre 2012:**_ ¡Grítalo!_

Un nuevo mes dio inicio en nuestras vidas… Y las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas… ¿Qué digo? Las cosas iban en decadencia… Ya que hay veces que el ocultar cosas no lleva a nada bueno… Solo logras llenar más el vacío… O en otros casos como el enojo… Solo necesitas gritar lo que tienes dentro… Hacerte escuchar… Que sepan que si existe… No eres otro más de la sociedad… Pero por mucho que luches… La corriente logra llevarte lejos…

Antonella se encontraba sentada en el sofá… Con la mente perdida… Algo la traía más que pensativa.

-Rocío y María son un reto… ¿Cómo se le podría hacer?

De pronto la pequeña escullo un sollozo proveniente del piso de arriba. No dudo ni dos segundos y fue en dirección al sonido… Pero se sorprendió al notar que ese sollozo provenía de la habitación de su querida hermana Rocío…

-¿Por qué estará llorando? No creo que sea por Lysandro… Ojala este bien…

En un momento los sollozos pararon y comenzó a oírse una melodía… Seguía de una voz cantarina…

-Hace dos horas que… Nos debíamos ver… Supongo que eso responde toda la cuestión… Gente en la calle hay… Y nubes sobre mí… Se burlaban de mí por esperar por ti… Es algo fácil de decir… Pero difícil de hacer… Sería mucho más sencillo aceptar la realidad… Algo que no puedo creer… Algo que no puedo creer… Que tu solo me ves como un payaso más… Para poder ¡Utilizar!

La pequeña al notar la canción de Rocío se pegó más a la puerta para poder seguir escuchando aquella canción.

-Ah, me tienes, me tienes… Dando vueltas otra vez… A respirar es difícil de lograr… Si, este es el final tan triste de mi historia… En el que nunca te lograre alcanzar… La tierra al girar… Solo me arrastra más… Pero, sin importarle sigue sin parar… Por un segundo yo… Mi aliento detendré… Pero, siento que no me puedo mover más… Solo una coincidencia es… Pero quizá destino es… Pero prefiero nunca enterarme de la realidad… Solía quemar mi piel… Al verte sonreír… Al escucharte hablar… Mi corazón se detenía una vez más…

Antonella no se podía creer que Rocío cantara canciones de ese estilo y más aún… Creía que ella la había compuesto… ¿Por qué habría pasado ella anteriormente a esta misión?

- Ah me tienes, me tienes dando vueltas otra vez… Ah me tienes, me tienes dando vueltas otra vez… Ah respirar, respirar es difícil de lograr… Ah respirar, respirar es difícil de lograr… Ah cambiara, cambiara yo sé que lo lograre… Ah el pensar me suele atemorizar… Si, ya no voy a esperar por ti como tonta… Solo terminare aquí rota y sin ti… Ah me tienes, me tienes dando vueltas otra vez… Ah respirar, respirar es difícil de lograr… Si eso soy el payaso del que te reías así que por favor manéjame… Hoy a tu parecer…

Como el viento la pequeña se fue de la puerta de la castaña… No le pareció molestar en esos momentos… Si le preocupaba la chica, pero ese no era el mejor momento para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo… Ya que Rocío es un caso particular…

-Si se enamora, tarda en reconocerlo. Si se siente triste, no lo dice. Si siente dolor, solo calla y se encierra… Ay Rocío… Eres mi mayor problema ahora…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Daniela-. ¿Tan grave es Rocío?

-Si… Ya no sé me ocurre que hacer… Es una persona muy difícil…

-¿Trataste de que lo diga todo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella es reservada… Tal vez al decirlo todo de una forma más fácil se sienta mejor.

-¿Cuál forma es más fácil?

-Creo que la de gritarlo a la nada.

-Gracias Daniela.

Antonella salió como un flash de luz de la casa y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la tienda de Leigh. Lysandro fue quien le abrió la puerta a la pequeña.

-Antonella… ¿Qué te trae aquí y sola?

-Necesito ayuda.

-¿Con qué?

-Rocío.

-¿Le pasó algo grave?

-Digamos que sí y a la vez no… ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Logra que grite.

-¿Qué grite?

-Está callando algo… Y eso la lastima… Si lo grita a la nada puede que se sienta mejor…

Leigh salió de detrás del mostrador, los miró y dijo:

-Lo mismo que Lysandro…

Antonella estaba por tirarse sobre Leigh otra vez… Pero recordó que tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar sobre Leigh… Y era lograr no solo que Rocío se sienta mejor. Sino que también debía lograr que las demás se desahogaran… Si iba por una iría por todas…

-Lysandro…- le llamó Antonella-. ¿Puedes traer a Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin y Armin a mi casa? Por favor…

-Veré que puedo hacer…

Dicho esto último Lysandro se fue, al igual que Antonella. La pequeña regreso a su casa donde las cosas estaban en decadencia… Más que antes… María estaba con un cuchillo en las manos… Laura sostenía una fotografía mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos… Daniela miraba al vacío con una sonrisa invertida… Stefani miraba la televisión apagada… Y Rocío estaba sentada en un rincón con los auriculares puestos… El paisaje de lo deprimente estaba impreso en la casa de estas diosas…

-Chicos… Lleguen pronto…

Al pasar los minutos el timbre sonó. Y la pequeña tan rápido como puedo fue a abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa creció al ver que los chicos si habían podido venir… Los hizo pasar y ellos estaban sorprendidos al ver a las chicas en ese estado. Ellas los vieron y bajaron sus miradas… Cada uno tomó a la respectiva chica y salió…

Nathaniel se llevó a Daniela a un parque que estaba lleno de gatos… Y comenzaron a hablar.

-Dani… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada…

-Te conoceré poco. Pero de lo poco sé bien que si no fuera nada ya me lo habías dicho.

-Es que… Yo… No puedo… No puedo decirlo Nathaniel…

-Grítalo…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que lo grites… Que tus penas se calmen con un único grito…

-Pero…

-Espera… Yo lo hare primero… ¡MI FAMILIA ES INSOPORTABLE!

Ella lo miró sorprendida… Había gritado la verdad que él tenía dentro… Lo que sentía y había callado… Si él podía… ¿Por qué ella no?

-¡SIENTO MIEDO DE QUE NADA SEA COMO LO IMAGINE!

Mientras que Nathaniel sonreía al ver a la joven más tranquila y con su sonrisa nuevamente… En un parque de deportes Kentin estaba sentado hablando con Laura…

-Anda Lau… No sigas así…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Dime lo que sientes… Lo que estas callando…

-No puedo…

-Entonces grítalo a los cuatro vientos…

-No…

Kentin se puso de pie y posicionó sus manos cerca de su boca, en forma de altavoz.

-¡MI PADRE DE MALTRATA!

-Kentin…

-Si yo pude tú también.

Él le ofreció la mano a ella, la cual aceptó y se puso de pie…

-¡EXTRAÑO A TODOS EN CASA!

Laura ya estaba comenzando a sonreír nuevamente. Al mismo tiempo en que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban… Por otra parte, Armin se había llevado a Stefani a su departamento. Aprovecho que Alexy no estaría y de paso hablaría más tranquilo.

-¿Qué te ocurre jugador dos?

-No es nada… Solo que…

-¿Solo que qué?

-No puedo…

-Grítalo.

-¿Qué?

-Si no puedes decirlo grítalo. Como cuando te entusiasmas jugando y en un momento que estas feliz no te das cuenta que tu barra de energía esta baja y mueres de un simple golpe. Ese grito de "Todo por nada". Quiero que grites lo que tienes guardado dentro de ti. No lo sigas ocultando como todo el Gold del juego.

-No puedo…

-¡SOY UN GAMER SIN VIDA SOCIAL!

-¡SOY UNA LOCA QUE TIENE FALTA DE SEGURIDAD!

Armin estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba ocultando Stefani… No se esperaba que fuera eso lo que estaba ocultando dentro de ella… Y él, por impulso o deseo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso… Ese era el primer beso… El beso de amor y seguridad… Por otra parte de la ciudad, Castiel se encontraba arrastrando a María por las calles.

-Sí que eres sensible. Gritas lo que llevas dentro y ya está. ¿Para qué hacerte tantos dramas?

-Déjame…

-¿Qué le pasó a la tabla de planchar con la que no dejaba de gritas? ¡Ja! Cuando realmente debes gritar no lo haces.

-¿A qué te refieres teñido?

-Siempre gritas. Y ahora que debes desahogarte con un grito no lo haces.

-Ahora no puedo…

-Mira y aprende tabla de planchar. ¡LA VIDA ES BASURA SI ESTAS SOLO EN EL MUNDO!

-¡LA VIDA NO ES NADA SI NO ESTAS A MI LADO!

Castiel ya estaba como antes… No estaba feliz pero tampoco desanimado… Ya que su querida tabla de planchar soltó una risa ridícula… Y por último, Lysandro llevó a Rocío a la azotea de la casa de ella.

-Sabes… El misterio es un arma de doble filo.

-Ya lo sé Lysandro…

-Desahógate. Grita lo que tienes dentro.

-No puedo…

-Grítalo.

-No…

-¡MI FAMILIA SIEMPRE ESTA DIVIDIDA!

-¡TENGO MIEDO DE MOSTRAR MI VERDADERO YO!

La chica ya estaba más calmada… Había sacado ese peso que llevaba en sus hombros… Le dio a entender al joven de ojos bicolor que lo único que ocultaba en el misterio era miedo… Miedo a no ser aceptada… Miedo a que si era ella misma… Fallara con su misión…

* * *

**Lamento mucho si no les llegó a gustar este capítulo… No estaba muy inspirada pero me gustó como me quedó… Si no hubiera sido así ni siquiera lo subía. Lo que me está preocupando es que no tengo apoyo con este fanfic… Al principio a muchos les gustaba y ahora parece que a nadie le interesa…**

**Bueno ya saben que pueden dejar reviews ya que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Mata-nee.**


	7. Septiembre 2012: Soy la otra

**Buenas nuevas~ Ya me estaban extrañando… Y yo los extrañaba a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Ya hace un tiempo debía de actualizar esté fanfic pero por muchos motivos me he retrasado… Y me disculpo con todo mi corazón… Pero desde que regrese de Bariloche he estado un poco ocupada con unos temas que debía aclarar… Y quiero que sepan que este no es el único fanfic que debo actualizar por lo que tal vez me tarde un poco más… Pero mis ideas siguen en mi mente… No me las voy a olvidar. Pero no les quiero robar más tiempo con mis problemas… Me librare de las responsabilidades y que comience el show.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**Septiembre 2012: **_Soy la otra._

Segunda semana y lo más bizarro nos tenía que haber pasado a nosotras… Helio es un genio del mal… Realmente quiere deshacerse de la Tierra a todas costa… ¿Qué hizo? Muy simple… Digamos que de un día para el otro… Todas nosotras éramos otra… No sabemos cómo fue que lo hizo… Pero nos complicó… María era Daniela. Daniela era Stefani. Stefani era Laura. Laura era Rocío. Y Rocío era María… Lo que nos tardamos en lograr que Antonella pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando… Y esos días en el instituto no me los olvido más… Fue algo que pudimos aprovechar… Y nos salió de una forma no esperada…

-Jovencitas- dijo el profesor Farres-. Entren a clases que se está haciendo tarde.

Nosotras cinco entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares… Pero con el cuerpo de la otra… Por ende muchos se preguntaban si estábamos bien o solo queríamos un cambio… Pero cinco miradas estaban extrañadas… Bueno seis contando la del profesor Farres… Ya que Rocío se sentaba al lado de la venta al igual que Lysandro, pero la que se sentó ahí fue María. Daniela se sentaba al frente de la clase, justo al lado de Nathaniel, pero quien se sentó ahí fue Stefani. El lugar que ocupaba Laura era el primer lugar al entrar, así era la primera en salir de ahí, ahora era ocupado por Rocío. María siempre se sentaba al fondo para mantener vigilado a Castiel, ahora la que se sentó ahí fue Daniela. Y Stefani que ocupaba el lugar del centro, ya que tenía mejor señal de internet, ahora era ocupado por Laura. Ya era oficial… El día era raro y las miradas nos comían con intriga…

-Hey- susurró Armin-. ¿Qué pasó que Stef no se sentó aquí?

-Ella…- comenzó a decir "Laura"-. Necesitaba levantar su última nota y tuvo que sentarse adelante.

-Está bien…

Armin regresó a su juego. Y Stefani comenzó a preguntarse si fue buena idea haber ido al instituto ese día…

-Daniela- le llamó Castiel-. ¿Qué ocurre que la tabla de planchar no se vino a sentar atrás como siempre?

-A saber… Sabes que ella si hace algo solo lo hace.

-Tienes razón… Torpe tabla de planchar…

-¿Te preocupaste?

-Que bah… Claro que no.

-Mientes.

-Luego dile a Rocío que quiero hablar en privado con ella.

-Esté bien…

Ella dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo… Nunca le gustó estar sentada cerca de la ventana… Y aunque no fuera ella… Era su cuerpo… Y la luz natural no la favorecía como esperaba…

-María…- le llamó Lysandro-. Necesito que me contestes algo…

-Claro…- dijo "María"-. Escúpelo.

-Es sobre Rocío…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Nada… Es solo que…

-Lysandro… ¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?

-La curiosidad es…

-Un defecto muy feo… Si ya lo sé.

-Ella debe decirlo mucho en tu casa…

-Se podría decir que sí.

Mientras que ellos hablaban… El profesor Farres los miró a todos.

-Alumnos… ¿Cuál es el resultado de la ecuación del pizarrón?

-La respuesta es nueve sobre veinte equis, profesor.

Todos, menos "Rocío", "Laura", "María" y "Daniel" abrieron los ojos al ver que "Stefani" fue quien contesto a la pregunta del profesor Farres.

-Eso es correcto señorita Stefani- dijo el profesor-. Nunca pensaría que fuera usted quien la contestara.

El resto de la hora de clase pasó demasiado anormal… Y más ya que cada una debía ser la otra… Y no era algo fácil para nosotras… Era muy complicado… No siempre debes ser como no eres… O en ocasiones ser como tu amiga… Lo más extraño había sido que… Cuando al parecer iban a regresar a sus cuerpos… Terminaron en el de otra… Ahora María era Rocío… Rocío era Laura… Laura era Stefani… Stefani era Daniela… Y Daniela era María… Todo era un caos… Pero esta vez peor…

-Rocío- le llamó Castiel-. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo urgente!

El joven rebelde tomó a la castaña de la muñeca derecha y se la llevó a la azotea para poder hablar más cómodamente…

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó "Rocío"-. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Ya le avise a Lysandro que no irías porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Qué extraño… Tú no sueles preguntar tanto.

-Ni tú arrastrarme para hablar.

-Sonaste como María.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Oye solo vine a hablar contigo por el tema de tu voz.

-¿Mi voz?

-Sé que cantas. Y se aproxima una competencia. Las canciones deben ser duetos. Y quiero que cantes junto con Lysandro.

-Te contestare más tarde.

-Debes contestarme ahora. La inscripción cierra en una hora.

-Entonces no.

-Decepcionaras a Lysandro.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Realmente estas actuando como María. ¿No has notado la forma en la que Lysandro te mira? Le gustas.

-…- ahí ella recordó que la misión de Rocío era Lysandro… No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así para ella…-. Tú ganas… Participo.

-Sabía que con esa excusa de Lysandro si aceptarías. Se nota a mares que estás loca por él.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Y de quien te podrías enamorar?

-De ti…

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos… María… Quien estaba en el cuerpo de Rocío había cometido un terrible error… Confesar lo que sentía… En un cuerpo que no era el de ella… Ahora estaba en problemas… ¿Cómo iba a solucionar lo que dijo? Y lo que la traía más preocupada era que si Lysandro se enteraba… La misión de Rocío podría correr el riesgo de fracasar… Y con ello… Todo el plan…

-¿Enamorada de mí?

-No.

-Lo acabas de decir. Así que la callada misteriosa está enamorada de mí. ¡Ja!

-¡Que no estoy enamorada de ti!

-¡Claro que sí! No me imagino la cara de Lysandro cuando se entere que la chica a la que le dedicó una canción está enamorada de su mejor amigo.

-¿Compuso una canción dedicada a Rocío?

-¿Te sientes bien? Tú eres Rocío… ¿Acaso estas con fiebre o algo así?

Apenas Castiel se le acercó ella se desmayó… Al igual que las demás chicas… Todas estaban en lugares diferentes y de alguna u otra forma… Fueron a parar al hospital… Los chicos estaban con una chica diferente… Castiel se quedó con Rocío ya que no logró localizar a nadie… Lysandro estaba con Laura… Kentin con Stefani… Nathaniel con María… Y Armin con Daniela… Todas habían caído en un lugar cerca de alguno de ellos… Y cuando supieron que las demás estaban en las mismas condiciones… Cambiaron de habitaciones y ahora cada chico estaba con su respectiva chica…

_**Castiel Poov**_

Rocío dijo que estaba enamorada de mi… ¿Sera por causa de lo que le estará pasando? Ahora que recuerdo… Todas están en el mismo estado… Desde ahora esto se va a terminar… Hablare con Lysandro para que les diga a todos… Nos haremos cargo de una cada uno… Ya no va a seguir igual… María… Aunque no quieras vas a vivir a mi lado… No puedo dejar que sigas así… Esto me da sospechas de que estas drogándote…

-Castiel…

Oí su voz diciendo mi nombre… María estaba despertando…

-Me preocupaste tabla de planchar.

-Cierra la boca…

Ella me tomó del cuello con brusquedad y me comenzó a besar… Yo la tomé de la cintura y seguí besándola… ¿Qué? Ella me gustaba… No me lo iba a negar a mí mismo… Pero puede que a los demás si se lo negara… Menos a Lysandro… Con él… Se me escapo decirlo…

* * *

**Hasta aquí se los voy a dejar por ahora~ Espero que les guste este capítulo… Ya que me esforcé mucho para lograr que una amiga quede complacida. Y más vale que me cumpla su palabra por esto… Jejeje solo ella me ha de entender con eso último.**

**Bueno mis amores~ Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo… No me van a estar extrañando… Intentare estar presente más seguido…**

**Los reviews son bien aceptados… Y si tienen dudas o preguntas estaré feliz de contestárselas… Me gusta que se expresen de forma creativa al dejarme esos reviews… Son originales y me inspiran a seguir con más…**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Mata-nee.**


	8. Septiembre 2012: Disfraces, fiesta y des

**Me reporto nuevamente con la continuación de este fanfic~ Perdón por la demora… Tengo finales de trimestre y tengo un par de materias que debo salvar. Eso y que me compre dos libros y recién ayer termine uno. **

**Bueno antes que nada debo informar que por causa de inspiración salvaje y pedidos de un par de lectoras. Este será el primer capítulo con Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidos en la lectora.**

**No les diré quien es la primera. Solo si lo leen lo sabrán. Disfruten del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**Septiembre 2012: **_Disfraces, fiesta y descontrol._

La misión se nos tornó algo más sencilla cuando los chicos nos hicieron vivir con ellos. María fue a vivir con Castiel, y los gritos no tardaron en llegar con ellos. Laura fue a vivir con Kentin, cosa que sus padres no tardaron en criticar, pero el militar fue bueno y se libró de las quejas de sus padres. Rocío y Antonella fueron a vivir con Lysandro y Leigh, la mayor tuvo que llevarse a la pequeña porque si no ardería Troya si ella no vivía con Leigh. Daniela no corrió con la misma suerte que Laura, los padres de Nathaniel no la querían en su casa, pero si termino en el departamento de Alexy y Armin. ¿Cómo pasó? Fácil. Stefani, quien comenzó a vivir con los gemelos, los convenció para que ella viviera también con ellos tres.

Las cosas estaban cambiando. Para bien… Eso en suerte de nosotras. Pero no todo terminara de color de rosa. Ya que nos han avisado de una fiesta de disfraces en casa de Rosalya. Y ella nos había avisado que… Había que usar un disfraz "sexy". Eso se nos tornó al principio incomodo… Pero luego notamos que sería una forma en la que nos podríamos acercar a más a los chicos… O mínimo que se fijen un poco más en nosotras. Y tras miles y miles de suplicas… Logramos hacer nuestros disfraces. Y dio la "casualidad" de que complementábamos los de los chicos.

Nos habíamos juntado en el departamento de los gemelos. Ya que Alexy insistió en alistarnos. Y los chicos… Bueno Castiel iría a casa de Lysandro. Y Armin y Kentin a casa de Nathaniel. Bueno… Digamos que los disfraces nos hacían ver… Muy diferentes…

-¡Chicas!- gritó Alexy-. ¡Salgan que quiero verlas!

-¡Esta bien!- gritó María-. ¡Pero no me acostumbro a esto!

La diosa María traía un disfraz de presa. Shorts ajustados negros con franjas blancas, con un cinturón de cuero negro con un pequeño listón rojo; una remera de largo hasta por debajo del busto, negra con rayas blancas, un escote pequeño, y con mancas de un cuarto; el típico gorrito de presa; botas de cuero negras de largo hasta la rodilla; y por ultimo un collar de cuero con dos esposas de hierro.

-Pero si te ves genial.

-Si pero que Castiel me arreste… No es mi idea de diversión.

-Señorita. Se ve hermosa y el policía teñido estará babeando por usted.

-Está bien. Pero no le gana al disfraz de Daniela. Nathaniel dejara un rastro de baba.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Daniela-. ¡El ama a los gatos!

Daniela salió vestida con algo similar a un traje de baño enterizo color café, y en la parte trasera había una cola un tanto larga de un café más oscuro; en su cabeza llevaba unas orejas de gato del mismo color que la cola; y en los pies unos tacones del mismo color que las orejas y la cola.

-La gata come Nathaniel- se burló María-. Es broma te queda lindo.

-¿Stefani?- preguntó Alexy-. ¿Qué te sugirió Armin?

Stefani estaba haciendo un tierno homenaje a Misty de Pokemon. Usaba unos shorts azul claro, de estilo culote; una musculosa amarilla amarilla de largo justo por debajo del busto; los tirantes rojos; y unas zapatillas de color rojo con tacón.

-Él dijo "Iré de Ash" y entonces yo iré de Misty.

-Cuñadita eres única.

-No es tanto. Es solo un cosplay sexy.

-Laura- le llamó-. ¡SAL!

Laura salió usando un disfraz de cadete. Un vestido de color verde militar de largo hasta por debajo del trasero, tenía mangas de un cuarto, con un pequeño escote; traía un cinturón negro; guantes sin dedos de color negro; y unas botas negras cortas.

-La cadete ¿está lista para la batalla?- preguntó Stefani-. Te queda bien ese color.

-Gracias… Pero es muy corto.

-Solo falta una- dijo Alexy-. ¡SAL ROCÍO!

-¡No!- gritó la castaña-. ¡Esto no va conmigo!

Ella se encontraba aun en la habitación. Al parecer su disfraz no la convencía para salir. Puede que ella temiera a que fuera mucho o poco para Lysandro.

-Rocío sal…- dijo Laura-. Por nosotras…

Se escuchó un suspiro y luego Rocío salió. Traía un vestido negro, con un escote hasta el ombligo, dejando ver un tercio de cada seno, la parte de abajo era con unos volados, de un largo hasta por debajo del trasero, el vestido no tenía mangas; en su espalda usaba unas alas negras; y en sus pies unos tacones negros.

-¡Y Lysandro se ganara el grande!- exclamó María-. ¡Te vez muy bien!

-No me acostumbro al escote… Muestro mucho…

-Nena si lo tienes lúcelo. Tú tienes más que nosotras cuatro. Usa eso a tu favor.

-Está bien. Gracias. Y Alexy -miró al mencionado-. ¿Tú de que te vas a disfrazar?

-Esperen aquí y lo verán.

Alexy entro en su habitación y comenzó a vestirse. En tan solo unos minutos salió usando el clásico disfraz de comedia. Unas calzas de color lila; una remera gigante de color naranja con la letra "A" en color lila; zapatillas lilas; y un casco blanco con antenas.

-¡Contra el mal!- gritaron las chicas-. ¡La hormiga Atómica!

Los seis comenzamos a como locos. Seguimos así hasta que salimos para ir a casa de Rosalya. Al llegar Rosalya estaba sorprendida. Ella nos dijo sexy… Pero no esperaba que estuviéramos tan sexys. Rocío buscaba con la mirada a alguien. Todas sabían de qué irían sus chicos. Pero ella fue a la suerte con Lysandro. Ya que no sabía que disfraz le hizo Leigh. En ese momento llegaron Nathaniel, disfrazado de un lechero, Kentin, disfrazado de un sargento, y Armin, con el cosplay de Ash.

-Hola chicas- dijo Armin-. ¡Alexy! ¡Te dije que no vengas así!

-¡Pero me veo súper genial!

Todos comenzamos a reírnos. Hablamos un poco. Y una diosa desapareció en unos minutos. ¿Qué quien fue? Rocío. No estaba por ninguna parte. No se sabe a dónde iría. ¿O sí?

-Esto es aburrido…- dijo una castaña que se aproximaba al balcón-. No sé qué hacer…

-Podrías comenzar por decirme tu nombre, pero te veo cara de Rocío- dijo un joven de cabellos rubios disfrazado de ángel caído-. ¿Te han comentado lo bella que eres?

-Esa voz… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vine a verte. Tengo que ponerle alto a este asunto del plan.

-Shein… Solo regresa. No quiero que este plan se estropee. Y sabes mejor que yo lo que pasara. No por nada eres el aprendiz de Tempus.

Ellos no lo sabían. Pero un joven disfrazado de diablo los estaba escuchando.

-¿Y? No me importa perder el privilegio de ser un aprendiz.

-Pero a mí sí me importa que todo termine para siempre. No abandonare el plan. Y no me harás pensar lo contrario.

-Eres testaruda.

-¿Qué no por eso terminaste conmigo?

-Termine contigo porque no me dabas motivos para seguir. No querías avanzar más de lo que habíamos logrado.

-Así que terminaste conmigo porque no quise tener sexo.

-Exacto. No me gusta la idea de no poder seguir. Pero ahora me está hirviendo la sangre con el saber que estas planeando acostarte con un tipo que ni conoces.

-Si lo conozco… Él es el mejor chico que pude conocer. Me trata bien. Cuida de mí. Se preocupa por mi salud.

-¿Cómo se llama el cuidador?

-Lysandro.

El joven disfrazado de diablo salió y se posiciono detrás de ella.

-Hey diablo. Danos privacidad.

-No.

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder. Reconocía esa voz… La amaba escuchar. Ya que la voz… Pertenecía a su querido Lysandro.

-Shein…- dijo Rocío-. Mejor vete. Ya no quiero hablar.

El ángel caído se fue tras dejar un bufido. Y la castaña se volteó y miro al diablo con ojos de decepción.

-¿Te quieres acostar conmigo? ¿Creí que te enamoraste de Castiel?

-Primero: No me agrado que estuvieras espiándome. Segundo: No estoy enamorada de Castiel, si apenas llevo una conversación decente con él. Tercero: No contestare la pregunta que falta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lysandro… Prefiero no hablar.

-Eso lo respeto. Pero me preocupa que el plan no resulte.

-Te suplico olvides todo lo que acabas de escuchar. Me regreso con Antonella.

-Tú te quedas.

Él la sujeto del brazo. Evitando así que se pudiera marchar.

Mientras que en otra parte de la casa de Rosalya… Más bien en la entrada de la casa. Se encontraban Daniela y Nathaniel. Ambos en un estado deplorable por causa de unas seis copas de Vodka puro.

-¡Oye Nathi! ¡Vayamos al departamento de los gemelos!

-¡Claro!

Tras unos minutos de viaje. Llegaron al departamento de Armin y Alexy. Daniela abrió la puerta con dificultad. Ya que por estar borracha apenas podía poner la llave en la cerradura. Pero cuando estuvieron adentro. Ambos se encerraron en la habitación que ahora pertenecía a Stefani y Daniela, la que anteriormente era de Alexy.

-Te amo mi gatita.

Nathaniel comenzó a quitarle el disfraz a Daniela. Con cuidado… Mientras ella lo besaba. Rápidamente ellas solo permanecía con las orejas de gatita, un sostén café, al igual que sus bragas. Pero ella no quiso quedarse atrás. Comenzó a quitarle la camisa blanca a Nathaniel. Dejando al descubierto un físico sorprendente. Los músculos marcados…

Los besos que se daban se perfeccionaban a cada segundo. La saliva de ambos se fundía en una… Pasaba de una boca a otra. Hasta que se separaron por falta de aliento. Dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo los labios de ambos.

Daniela comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Nathaniel. Pero no lograba coordinar sus acciones. El rubio se lanzó sobre ella. Quedando ambos en la cama. Daniela le miró fijamente y él comenzó a bajar sus pantalones hasta que se los quitó por completo. Dejando ver un boxer de gatitos, el cual dejaba ver la silueta de su miembro recto. Pareciera como si fuera a explotar. La chica estaba impresionada y a la vez fascinada.

-Primero juguemos gatita.

La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella se limitó a sentir una corriente de estática, y a la vez placentera en su cuerpo. El rubio le desabrocho el sostén a Daniela. Dejando sus senos al descubierto. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nathaniel… Se aproximó a la zona del busto y comenzó a lamer el seno derecho mientras con su mano izquierda empezó a jugar con la tetilla del seno izquierdo. Ella solo podía gemir… O al menos eso hizo hasta que metió su mano dentro de los boxer de Nathaniel… Comenzando a masturbarlo.

-Nathaniel…

El rubio pasó su mano por las bragas de Daniela. Las sintió húmedas y su sonrisa se tornó más seductora que antes. Le quitó con rapidez las bragas.

-Mi hermosa gatita.

Nathaniel insertó dos de sus dedos dentro de Daniela. Logrando que ella chillara de dolor y se aferrara a Nathaniel. Él movía dentro de ella ambos dedos, como si fueran tijeras. Cuando ella comenzó a acostumbrarse al movimiento, Nathaniel los quitó y se quitó el boxer. Pero algo le estaba impidiendo comenzar su labor dentro de ella. Y ese algo era que ella aun no quería que él entrase. Quería hacer algo antes de eso. Por lo que comenzó a meter el miembro de Nathaniel dentro de su boca. Lo lamia de una forma que al rubio solo le proporcionaba más excitación y un placer sin fin.

-Da… Daniela…

La mano de Nathaniel se posicionó detrás de la cabeza de la diosa. Logrando que ella tuviera más del miembro de él dentro de su boca. Daniela comenzó a succionar un poco. Y Nathaniel estaba al borde del climax. Él le tiró un poco de los cabellos y la recostó en la cama nuevamente. Le separó las piernas y la comenzó a penetrar. Al principio la cara de dolor de Daniela era notoria, pero luego se convirtió en una de placer. Nathaniel comenzó a realizar embestidas suevas, y luego más fuertes. Hasta que ambos llegaron al climax y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que… Daniela ya había completado una parte de su misión.

* * *

**Daniela debe de estar construyéndome un pedestal. Porque esto no fue nada fácil y aparte que debatí mucho para saber quién sería la primera de las chicas en lograr esta escena. Por cierto… Aún tengo un sonrojo en mis mejillas por escribirlo. Por ende nada de quejas con respecto a esto.**

**Bueno~ Ya han de saber que ahora las cosas se pondrán más picantes. Y no lo digo por el lemmon.**

**Ya saben más que bien que pueden dejar lo que gusten en sus reviews. Eso si deciden dejarlos claro está. Todo lo recibo con gusto, menos las críticas a mis lemmons.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Mata-nee.**


	9. Septiembre 2012: Historia de amor

**Buenas mis amores~ ¿Cómo han estado? Yo no muy bien… Han ocurrido muchas cosas que no me alegran. Pero me animo a seguir adelante con un único pensamiento: "Hazlo por ellos, los fans y lectores". ¿Qué? Si no fuera por ustedes no estaría hoy aquí.**

**Este capítulo tiene cierta parte que… Bueno Shakee no me mates por esto. Y más que nada diré algo al final. Tal vez cumpla con algo o no.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**Septiembre 2012: **_Historia de amor._

Al final se estaba terminando el segundo mes de nuestra estadía en la tierra. Y la única que consiguió algo es Daniela. La cara que pusieron Stefani, Alexy y Armin al ver a Nathaniel salir de la habitación, el día siguiente de la fiesta de Rosalya, no tenían precio. Pero lo que más nos llamaba la atención era la idea descabellada de Farres para un trabajo práctico de a dos en lengua y literatura. Los grupos de a dos eran seleccionados al azar, y que digamos no salían cosas normales. Daniela termino con Li. Laura con un chico llamado Dajan. María con la insoportable de Amber. Rocío termino con Castiel. Y Stefani con Alexy. Creo que ella fue la única que si disfrutara de su compañero de trabajo.

Y las cosas fueron en decadencia cuando Farres dijo que también los géneros de la historia debían ser al azar. Stefani la tenía fácil, hasta que te tocó terror. Daniela le salió misterio, y no pudo sentirse más cómoda con ello. Laura cruzó los dedos y pareciera que por suerte de la vida le tocó tragedia, algo que ella sabía relatar. A María no le fue tan bien, le tocó humor. Y digamos que Rocío por poco y se mata cuando ve que el género que le toco fue el de romance.

Ya todos habían acordado donde y cuando reunirse. Y para la mala suerte de Rocío, Castiel no estaba interesado en hacer la historia. Por lo que ella debía hacerla sola. Llegó a casa de Lysandro, donde ahora vivía, miró a Leigh cocinando y a Antonella poniendo la mesa. Pero no había visto a Lysandro.

-¿Y Lysandro?

-Se fue a casa de Castiel- dijo Leigh-. Dijo algo de un pequeño trabajo.

-Está bien… Iré a mi habitación a comenzar con una tarea.

-Bueno. Te llamare cuando este la comida.

Rocío se encerró en la antigua habitación de Lysandro. Ya que ahora el dormía en la de Leigh, y ella y Antonella en la de él. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a pensar en una idea para una historia de amor.

Con el pasar de los minutos ella seguía en blanco. Pero aún se mantenía sumergida en sus pensamientos. O al menos estuvo así hasta que Leigh tocó a la puerta.

-Pase.

Leigh entró en la habitación y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla.

-Ya está la comida. Y no, no puedes quedarte pensando. Ve a la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a pedirte eso?

-Me recuerdas a Lysandro. Él siempre prefiere quedarse aquí dentro escribiendo y pensando.

-Lástima que no se me ocurre nada para esto.

-Ve a cenar y luego algo se te ocurrirá.

Amos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la mesa. Donde se sentaron junto con Antonella y comenzaron a comer. En un momento la pequeña se puso uno colmillos falsos.

-¡Les chupare la sangre!

Rocío alzó una ceja al verla. Y Leigh, por su parte, le acercó un ajo y ella comenzó a fingir una muerte dramática. La castaña al ver eso se le ocurrió algo… Y como un rayo salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a escribir…

_Una joven de cabellos verdes como unos tonos verdes se encontraba caminando por el interior de su instituto. La pobre se había olvidado su cuaderno con todos los apuntes de la clase, y debía de estudiarlos para la clase del día siguiente._

_-Que aterrador es el instituto a estas horas de la noche… _

_Un sonido comenzó a asustarla, y cuando miró al frente notó a miles de murciélagos acercándose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ella. Su miedo la obligó a usar sus brazos como escudo y a cerrar sus ojos._

_Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cinco… Cinco fueron los segundos que cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlo… Ella ya no se encontraba en el instituto. El paisaje era un cementerio y estaba abrumado por la niebla. La joven de ojos celestes miró atentamente a su alrededor. No entendía como fue que había llegado a ese lugar._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Estas en la entrada de mi hogar- dijo una voz masculina. La joven se estremeció al oír aquella voz, era neutra pero seductora. -¿Cómo has llegado aquí?_

_-No lo sé…_

_-¿Se puede saber el nombre de esta bella humana?_

_-Mi nombre es Shakee. ¿Bella humana? ¿No sería bella dama?_

_-Tu sangre me dio a entender que eres humana. Es un placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Dimitry, y soy un vampiro._

_La expresión del rostro de Shakee era de una joven que había visto la belleza misma. Le había llamado la atención no solo el aspecto, sino también la forma de ser del vampiro. ¿Está enamorada? No lo sabía… Solo sentía una presión en su pecho. Una presión que la estaba obligando a sonrojarse y sentir un poco de nervios._

_-¿Vas a morderme?_

_-No. Nunca toco a una joven sin su permiso, y morderla menos. ¿Quieres pasar a mi castillo? Aquí afuera está comenzando a hacer más frio. _

_La joven de ojos celestes asintió. Dimitry comenzó a caminar por el cementerio hasta llegar a su castillo siempre siendo seguido por Shakee._

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Rocío se giró y vio entrar a Castiel y Lysandro.

-¿Ya terminaste nuestro trabajo?

-No. ¿A qué viniste?

-Lysandro me trajo para que te ayude. No soy bueno con lo del romance pero algo podré hacer.

Rocío le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Lysandro. Y este salió de la habitación.

-Bueno lo que se me ocurrió es el clásico cliché de los cines. Vampiros. Pero es algo que es fácil de realizar.

-Entonces veamos qué hacer.

-¿Qué se te ocurre que puede pasar dentro de un castillo?

-Que tenga que ver con amor. Coqueteo, cena formal, ropa estilo Lysandro…

La castaña soltó una risa divertida tras ese comentario. No estaba a favor del humor de Castiel, pero puede que por esta ocasión la chica haga una excepción.

Con el pasar de los minutos ambos seguirán escribiendo y pensando más acerca de la historia de amor. Incluso pensaron en un ritual que se debe de seguir para poder estar juntos. No siempre debía ser "Te hare vampira y estaremos juntos por la eternidad". Ellos no veían lo mismo que los demás y estaban dándolo a entender con ese trabajo. Pero cuando el día le dio paso a la noche, Castiel se tuvo que ir. Y Rocío ya se encontraba dormida en su cama.

Al día siguiente Farres llegó al aula A. Donde estaban todos los estudiantes, ¿nerviosos? No era de no esperarse. La nota de ese trabajo era la mitad de la calificación.

-Muy bien- dijo Farres-. Los primeros en exponer su idea son… Rocío y Castiel. Por favor ambos pasen al frente y compartan su historia.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se colocaron en el frente del aula. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos, no por prestar atención, sino porque a ambos jóvenes les había tocado el género de romance. Y aquello era algo que llamaba la atención en todos.

-Nuestra historia se titula…- dijo Castiel-. Rosa carmesí.

-Trata sobre una joven llamada Shakee que por causas del destino llegó a un cementerio. En el conoció a un joven vampiro. Él aparentaba unos veinte años de edad, pero su verdadera edad eran más de cien.

-Él se llamaba Dimitry, y su historia pasada fue de un corazón roto. Perdió a su verdadero amor por siempre… Ya no había mucho que hacer. Hasta el día en que vio a Shakee. El parecido que ambas tenían en actitudes era impresionante. Y eso le resultó más cómodo a él, pero en el fondo sabía lo que sentía, amor. Se enamoró a primera vista.

-La forma de hacer que el corazón de ella sintiera amor… Se generó cuando él le entregó una rosa a ella… Una rosa blanca. No suelen darse esas flores a una chica… Porque se malinterpretan los significados. Pero algo no estaba bien.

-Había gente que estaba tras de Dimitry, y para llegar a él… Usarían a Shakee. Ella sería su cebo, su carnada, con ella lograrían finalmente atrapar al vampiro más codiciado de todos.

-Pero en la confrontación algo ocurrió…

-Le dispararon a Shakee.

-Una bala directa al su corazón…

-Esperen- interrumpió Farres-. ¿Dónde se supone que esta el romance?

-En esto- dijo Rocío-. Los hombres que estaban tras Dimitry huyeron. Él se acercó a ella y dijo: "Jamás podre amar a una chica como te amé a ti". Y luego derramó una lagrimas sobre ella… Un resplandor la cubrió. Y en tan solo unos segundos abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo titularon "Rosa carmesí?- preguntó Farres-. Ustedes han dicho que la rosa era blanca.

-La rosa blanca se tiñó de carmesí con la sangre de Shakee- respondió Castiel-. Por eso el título.

Todos estaban mudos. No decían nada, ni siquiera Farres decía algo. Solo los contemplaban a los dos en silencio… Pero no siempre todo es lo que uno esperaba. Castiel logró un diez, Rocío estar como en público, todo iba bien… Pero las cosas no terminaban de encajar. Algo ahí no era lo mismo que hace dos meses atrás. Ya que no solo los chicos estaban cambiando… Sino que las diosas se estaban comportando más… Humanas.

* * *

**¡Me planto! Estoy cansada y necesito terminarme un libro antes del lunes… Aviso que si no me ven estos días es porque Shakee me mato.**

**Bien la historia de Shakee y Dimitry la deje así porque pensé en hacerla one-shot. Por lo cual esto es un adelanto de la historia en sí. ¡Advertencia puede que no cumpla esto en un buen tiempo! ¡Culpen a la escuela!**

**Como han de saber soy una persona razonable que le gusta que sus lectores se hagan escuchar. Y la mejor forma de que lo hagan es con Reviews. Aparte así me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Mata-nee.**


End file.
